polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazi Germanyball
|nativename = Deutsches Reichkugel (1933–1943) Großdeutsches Reichteck (1943–1945) |image = Naziball W.png |imagewidth = |caption = Deutschland über alles! |reality = Third Reich |government = Nazi Totalitarian Dictatorship |capital = Berlinball |affiliation = Axis |personality = Angry, vicious, untrusting, unstable (as of 1944), anti-semitic |language = German |religion = Positive Christianityball |friends = Reichtangle Kingdom of Italyball Empire of Japanball Kingdom of Romaniaball Francoist Spainball Nazi Croatiaball Turkeyball Argentinaball (Thanks for helping me escape) |enemies = Israelcube (Dirty jude) Gypsyball USAball UKball Sovietball (slave of the Jews) Free Franceball Polandball Franceball (Before Annex) LGBTball Freemasonsball Jehovah's Witnessesball Yugoslaviaball Failure of a son Disowned Child OH YOU ARE THE WORST |likes = Of Aryan master race, Donald Trump removing Kosher and Pierogi, Animals, Highways |hates = KOSHER, Antics, untermensch, inferior genetics and Fegelein! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN, FEGELEIN! |founded = 1933|ended = 1945 |predecessor =Weimarer Republikball (Germanyball) |successor = ReichRawr Reichtangle |intospace = He tried making rockets until he got captured by allied forces |status = Endlessly rolling in grave |notes = I shall be back... |type =Failed Global Empire |bork = Heil, heil! / NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN Fegelein! Fegelein! FEGELEIN! |food = Sausages, Poland, Belgium, Netherlands, did ich mention Poland? Oh, and Fanta. |onlypredecessor = Weimar Republicball |predicon = Germany |onlysuccessor = ReichRawr |nexticon = ReichRawr }} |personquoted = Nazi Germany}} Nazi Germanyball, ''' was a countryball formed in 1933 by his absolute leader/Fuhrer Adolf Hitler and his National Socialist Party (Nazi Party or NSDAP). Hitler, and ultimately, Nazi Germanyball hated many types of people, but the most hated type were the Jews. He believed the Judes were the causes of all of Germany's problems. He also believed they caused Germany to lose WWI, which was based off of no evidence. He also hated communists, as well as Gypsies, Slavs, Catholics and homosexuals, etc. His ideal Nazi utopia was a racial hierarchy with anyone that's of German descent or a German to be on top. Fascism was about Germans as part of the dominant, Aryan, race. Fascism is National Socialism and is a variant of both international socialism and free market capitalism. The Nazi Regime wanted to make the world an Aryan world. However, not only Germans were master race, nordic people were also seen as Aryan. Nazi Germanyball wanted racial and ethnic perfection. Contrary to belief, Nazism disproved of Islam as well but not as much as the Jews and Catholics. He believed in the Aryan Race or, Germanic people being superior to everyone else. Once born, he started to prepare for the inevitable war. He started to build such a strong and powerful army that would strike fear into the hearts of the enemy. He also tried to kill all his enemies that existed in his country by making mass genocide camps, commonly referred to as "concentration camps," collecting jews with a secret police called the Gestapo (although this does not excuse the allies war crimes or their bombings on him). He was really successful in his death camps. He needed friends and more importantly, allies to accomplish world dominance. He became friends with Italyball because he was fascist like him. Also, Italy wasn't terrible, though he wasn't exactly the best either. Also he became friends with Empire of Japanball because he was extremely powerful and he could make a strong diversion for threats. His first move as a almighty powerful empire started by regaining other Germanic states, and then, most of Europe. (Austria, Czechoslovakia, Poland, Denmark, the Netherlands, Norway, France, Belgium, Casucus states, Yugoslavic countries) Eventually, Japanball bombed Pearl Harbor, Hawaii of USAball, and forced USA to join the war. As soon as he declared war on Japanball, Nazi Germanyball declared war on USAball. Eventually, USAball dropped two atomic bombs on two Japanese cities, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and Japanball surrendered. The war ended on Auguest 14, 1945 with more than 50 million people dead, 14 million of them dying from the Holocaust. Naziball's swastika is often replaced with a blue letter "f" (sometimes four "f"-s forming a swastika ) to avoid another Polandball's ban on Facebook. Relationships Family * Reichtangle - '''SIEG HEIL, MEIN VATERLAND! * Austriaball - They were of the same. 'Voted' to join the third Reich. Also birthplace of mein Führer. * Vichy Franceball - Mein good son who ist to take over ze evil brother. * Italian Social Republicball - Mein good friend who is to take over ze wuss, who betrayed ze vaterland, zat is Kingdom of Italyball. Friends Naziball had few friends because he wanted to take over everything. * Empire of Japanball - Pride een vone's own race – und zat does nicht eemply ze contempt for uder races – ist also a normal und healthy sentiment. Ich habe never regarded ze Chinese or ze Japanese as veing inferior to OUR SUPERIOR ARYAN RACE!. Zey belong to ze ancient civilizations, and Ich admitenze freely zat zeir past history is superior to our own. SIEG HEIL MEIN FÜHRER. * Independent State of Croatiaball - "Aaaahh mein loyal little friend you helped me in the East." (Still Slavic inferior race, I'll kill you later). * Kingdom of Italyball - Complete Fehler Partners in crime, friends. Wanted African clay but got raped by UKball. More of a burden to be honest. He even fell down before me. Not saying that I fell down, of cerse. * Kingdom of Romaniaball - We raped Soviets together! Good allies, of course. Preserve the master race! * Bulgariaball Ze loyal friend. (Still slavic inferior race. I'll kill you later). * Thailandball - Help Empire of Japanball, good friends. Still not aryan though. I shall conquer you later. * Finlandball - Yuo may not be part of Axis, but good job to remove Vodka. OH WHY MUST ZE BLONDEST PEOPLE NOT BE ARYAN BUT OF MONGOL. * Swedenball - Yuo also not part of axis, and didn't join the war, but yuo sell the metals. And you are part of superior Aryan master race, so I will have merci. Also yuo helped Finn against evil Ruskie * Turkeyball - We were allies but we could never in the war as ally.' '''But you didn't send army for killings us and you joined allies caus of my death. *SSball - Naziball's paramilitary force. Go removing Juden, Ja? *Wehrmachtball - Naziball's army. Bitte take care of yuor little brother! *Luftwaffeball - Naziball's air force. Go into Blitzkrieg! *Kriegsmarineball - Naziball's navy. Schiebe son who of always keep losing... Enemies Every other countryball. Especially Judaismcube * [[Israelcube|'Israelcube']] - 'REMOVE KOSHER FROM WERLD!!! HOLOCAUST BEST DAY OF MEIN LIFE!!! UND BITTE TAKE EIN SHOWER!!! JUEN WE WILL GET YOU!! DOWN WITH JUDEN!!! REMOVE JUDEN FROM PREMISES!!! DU WIRR GET OF ANSCHLUSSED!!!WEHRMACHT, SCHUTZSTAFFEL, LUFTWAFFE, UND KRIEGSMARINE WIRR EXTERMINATE JUDEN SCHIESSE IN ALL OF EUROPE!!! HEIL HITLER!!! HÖHÖHÖHÖ!!!!' * [[Polandball (Character)|'Polandball']]' '- Er war unterlegen. Er war einmal mit Verbündeten im Ersten Weltkrieg, aber er hat eine riesige Menge an Ton für uns, bis er von diesen schmutzigen Russen überfallen wurde... ('Translation: He was of inferior. Was once allies during WW1, but he has a lot of clay until he was of anschlussed by filthy Sowjet...)' * 'Soviet Unionball' - ''YUO TRAITOR!!! WE OF AGREEINGS TO NOT ANSCHLUSS EACH OTHER, UNTIL YUO ANSCHLUSSED FINLAND!!! REMOVE STALIN FROM PREMISES!!! BARBAROSSA BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! FILTHY RUSSIAN PIG!!! * Czechoslovakiaball - ANSCHLUSS! Sudetenland is of mein! * Weimar Republicball - A loser that was a shame of the German master race, Weimarball listened to whatever nonsence that UKball, Franceball, and USAball ordered him to do. * USAball - He took mein SCIENTISTS ! AND how much did he steal.Over YOU ARE RULED BY ZE JEWS. * UKball -'HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ!!!' BLITZKRIEG BEST DAY OF MEIN LIFE!!! Yet ich cannot into crossing channel to invade them, so they bomb Berlinball ' NEIN!!! NEIN!!! ' * Canadaball - Can't believe we can't of anschluss them... them stinking map syrup! * Franceball- Yuo Hollande ist pathetic, ich conquer yuo! Yuo arr nothing but a piece of democartic piece of baguette shite!! * Republic of Chinaball and Communist Chinaball - Now trying to kill Japanball , eh?! Ich and Japan will defeat Dim Sum! * Switzerlandball - Pathetic mountain Jews, ich did not invade cause they have monies and offered to wash my looted gold. That does not mean ich was not planning to invade him. Ich meine, he is still part of Deutschland. * Germanyball-Mein son who is of disgrace to master race.Yuo friends with Polandball, Franceball and other idiots.NEIN! You are sopposed to remove them.But atleast you try to remove Russiaball. * Commie Reich - How zis must be understood?! That previous was bad, but THIS is a triple nightmare. COMMUNIST? INTERNATIONALIZT? FRIEND WITH RUSSLAND? DIDN'T USE MY GLORIUS BLACK EAGLE ON HIS COAT OF ARMS? OWNS ALL EASTERN PRUSSIA DEUTUCHLAND? AND FRIENDS WITH POLEN TOO!!!!!! MY EASTERN PRUSSIA!!!! MY POMARIA!!!!! ALL LOST TO SLAVS!!!!!!! ICH... ICH... ICH WILL SEEK YOU IN HELL!!!!!!!! ICH WILL AVENGE!!!!!!!!!! *Yugoslaviaball - Nothing against him, but is of inferior slavic, so he must die Can Into Space? According to Dr. Österreich, he really cannot into space, but his [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-2_rocket V-2] almost made it, but it had nein balls in it. At least Nazi Germanyball can into anschluss because he of startings [[:World_War_II|'World War 2']]. To start off, [[:Luftwaffeball|'Luftwaffeball']] actually created this for the Führer. He of wantings to blitzkrieg UKball, so Naziball agreed. The Allies thought this weapons is the Luftwaffe's anschluss. Luftwaffeball even used his V-2 rockets to bomb Soviet Unionball, too, Until his death, the Allies captured many of his rockets and kept it for war museums. Dr. Österreich of believings that the rocket symbolizes that Naziball will into space (if he of ressurected by his son). In conclusion, when Naziball saw his V-2, he said: "Das ist einige harte Raketen Sie haben!" '''(That's some tough rocket you have!) Luftwaffeball '''was of pleased when his Führer was impressed of his creation. Quotes from the Führer {| | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- Gallery LF7vzqi.png QUyu8YR.gif 1425529 674883302544109 1084829505 n.png 10351830 754726854611058 7988523750348834690 n.jpg 1016211 10153751544340483 1397021703 n.png 1393808 455403624578267 1423341617 n.png 1238958 10153272119280483 996296828 n.png Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 11.02.44 AM.png Naziball W.png Nazi Norwayball.png 1468593 10153451334875483 933734634 n.png comic929.png Screen_Shot_2014-04-23_at_11.02.44_AM.png WFWPO.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Cycle of Germany.png PolandballCoscience.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg MzJqmlP.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png Invasions.png WW2 Croatia.jpg 884994 10152639350915483 193141574 o.png Poland asks soviet a question.jpg Third_Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anchlussing some countries! Iceland has an idea.png MuZyxqo.png 11023279_1594561797482234_1969586329_n.jpg Ryx1wcf.png Legal Cubic Methods.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SkFYVXe.png 's2chH6I.png 'zBYHWjs.png 'gLC2v2I.png YubPnK2.png 63ZNlUE.png 'wwkvya7.png ZX4wt5p.png TAwaime.png 'm0CR404.png 5PdsVGS.png 'pBu0vaZ.png JbbeI87.png 'bbNyMEG.png J4lhoYC.png 7WI9L4f.png QyUlo27.png 'kJrHqaV.png GjU06d9.png Advent Calendar.png Axis powers-0.png XLnjzgW.png NreqCis.png BVcsDcq.png C5FoOqn.png N4vBTKK.png SwDo9ID.png accurate simulation of the holocaust.png Nazi-icon (hat).png }} Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryball Category:Europe Category:Aryan Category:Homosex Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Kebab Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Axis Category:Germanyball Category:Austriaball Category:Franceball Category:Belgiumball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Polandball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Potato Removers Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gelite Fish Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Borscht Removers Category:Baguette Removers Category:Waffle Removers Category:Czechball Category:Jerseyball Category:Guernseyball Category:Racist Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Dictatorship Category:Central Europe Category:Burger haters Category:War Lovers Category:Fucking insane Category:Evil Category:Vodka remover Category:Remove Vodka Category:Nicht Mehr alle Tassen Im Schrank Category:Anti-semite Category:Christianity Category:Olympic Host Category:Failed Empire Category:Taco Removers Category:Kebab lover Category:Kebab Defender Category:Jew Removers Category:Tulip Removers Category:Remove Tulip Category:Remove Soviet Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Vodka haters Category:Serbia remover Category:HUE Removers Category:Christian Remover Category:Christian Haters Category:Muslim lovers Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Communist Category:Hate Capitalism Category:Homosex removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Armenia Haters Category:Russian Haters Category:Gyro remover Category:Remove Serbia Category:Defend Bosnia Category:Bosnia lover Category:Monies Category:Defend Monies Category:Axis Powers Category:Genocidal Category:Anti Semite Category:Arab Lover Category:Serbia Hater Category:Nazi Category:Everything Remover